This invention relates to a power driven device. More particularly, this invention relates to a zero-turning radius power lawn mower including a riding platform for supporting a standing operator.
Conventional hydraulically driven (i.e. hydrostatically controlled) machines such as power lawn mowers include a pair of drive wheels, each of which is independently operated by a hydraulic (i.e. hydrostatic) pump coupled to the mower""s engine. A corresponding motor is provided for each drive wheel, each motor being powered and controlled by one of the pumps. Each pump includes a control lever for regulating fluid pressure and direction to its corresponding motor so that the drive wheels can be independently controlled so that each may be rotated at variable speeds in both forward and reverse directions. In this manner, the mower may be steered by controlling the speed and direction of the two drive wheels. This type of design is found in the mower inventions herein.
In certain of the above-identified mowers and in the instant inventions, it is possible to operate one of the drive wheels at a predetermined speed in a first direction and the other drive wheel at the same speed in the opposite direction, thereby enabling the operator to conduct zero-radius turns of the mower. This, of course, provides for improved maneuverability in tight environments. Exemplary zero-radius turning mowers are disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,507,138 and 5,600,944.
Conventional power mowers are generally divided into three separate categories: (i) self-propelled walk behind mowers; (ii) mowers operated by a seated occupant; and (iii) mowers operated by a standing operator. Walk behind mowers and mowers operated by seated occupants have a number of disadvantages, some of which are discussed in the background section of the parent application, and in the background sections of the above-identified U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,507,138 and 5,600,944, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Unfortunately, known prior art mowers which have a platform for supporting a standing operator, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,339, have a number of disadvantages. These include inefficient design, overly complicated design and equipment, the utilization of parts which are not efficiently manufacturable or easily assembled in mass production environments, etc.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a power lawn mower operable by a standing occupant including an efficient and operator-friendly design, and parts therefor which are efficient, easily made, cost-effective, and the like. Each of the above-identified advantages is accomplished herein.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill the above-described needs in the art, as well as other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan from the following detailed description of this invention.
Generally speaking, this invention fulfills the above-described needs in the art by providing a zero-turning radius power lawn mower for operation by a standing occupant, the mower comprising:
an engine for driving at least one cutting blade;
first and second drive wheels whose drive direction and speed are controlled by first and second pumps, respectively;
a brake lever that may be actuated in order to apply a braking effect or force to the mower; and
a pump lockout system that is engaged to prevent the first and second pumps from being changed from a neutral state, the pump lockout system being engaged along with the braking force when an occupant or operator actuates the brake lever.
In certain preferred embodiments, the mower includes a standing platform for supporting the standing occupant, the platform being located relative to a handle member (which is positioned forward of the zero-radius turning axis) so that a substantial portion of the occupant""s body may be located a zero-radius turning axis or point of the mower during zero-radius turns thereof so that the occupant is substantially unaffected by centrifugal force created during zero-radius turns of the mower.
This invention further fulfills the above-described needs in the art by providing a zero-radius turning mower comprising:
first and second drive wheels;
a steering control assembly for controlling steering of the mower, the steering control assembly including a rigid bar for supporting hands of the operator during mower operation, first and second pivotable control levers positioned on one side of the rigid bar for selectively controlling reverse speed of the first and second drive wheels respectively, wherein each of the first and second control levers is adapted to be pivoted toward the rigid bar in order to cause a corresponding one of the drive wheels to move in a reverse direction; and
the steering control assembly further including third and fourth pivotable control levers positioned on the other side of the rigid bar so that the rigid bar is disposed between (i) the first and second control levers; and (ii) the third and fourth control levers; and wherein the first and fourth control levers are each adapted to be pivoted toward the rigid bar in order to cause a corresponding drive wheel to be driven in a forward direction.
In certain preferred embodiments, the first, second, is third, and fourth levers are pivotable about a common pivot axis.
This invention further fulfills the above-described needs in the art by providing a self-propelled power lawn mower for operation by a standing operator, the mower comprising:
a platform structure for supporting the standing operator during mower operation, the platform structure being at least partially located between first and second rear drive wheels of the mower; and
wherein the platform structure includes a bottom surface for supporting the operator, first and second sidewalls connected to the bottom surface for shielding the operator""s feet from the wheels, and an overhang portion connected to the sidewalls which at least partially overhangs the bottom surface so as to be disposed between an engine and the operator""s feet.